


Breaking Point

by Talliya



Category: Gundam Wing, Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Sometimes you just need to escape your everyday life to realize how much it means to you.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [korodeladezerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/korodeladezerto/gifts).



> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.

“I miss the music of the crowds as I swing from the trapeze.” Triton couldn’t see for the tears in his eyes, he couldn’t bear the thought of how his missing the circus of all things would hurt Quatre. Quatre had given him a home and a life after the wars, loved him first as a brother and comrade in arms... and now they were married. But Triton felt that his existence was surreal because of it, like everything in the last six years had been too easy. He’d stopped performing with his sister in the circus, not because he’d been asked by anyone, but because he had wanted to spend as much time as he could with Quatre.

 

But now, he sighed, now he felt trapped by his own mind. He knew that Quatre depended on his support with the current Peace talks that were -for now- holding several Earth countries from going to war with one another. But he felt that if he didn’t get away, he was going to fall apart.

 

“I understand.” Quatre’s firm voice was quiet, and the hand that came to rest on his side was warm and comforting. “Go take a break, if anything major happens you’ll be the first to know, as always. I love you Tri.”

 

Tears slid down his face as he smiled at his lover, “I love you too Quat.”

 

“Dry your tears Love and let’s go eat dinner. Our guest of honor for the night is sure to help your spirits.” Quatre kissed his cheek before moving slightly away.

 

Triton dried his eyes and gave the blonde a curious look as he wrestled his voice back under control. “Our guest of honor?”

 

Quatre grinned at him his blue eyes shining, “Yep! You can come in now~.” He called at the door to the parlor.

 

The door slowly opened and Catherine walked in, a happy smile on her lips. “Hello little brothers!”

 

Fresh tears burst from Triton’s eyes, he hadn’t gone to visit Catherine in three years, he’d only seen her across sporadic vid-phone conversations or the few times the circus was on television. The woman took one look at him and raced across the room to wrap her arms around him.

 

“Oh honey, it’s alright. We’ll all get through this. We’ve been in worse situations after all. At least there aren’t Mobile Suits coming into play this time.” She chuckled a little and pet his hair as he cried into her shoulder. Quatre had been right, her little brother was nearly at the breaking point.

 

“He’s decided to go hang-out with the circus for a while. The manager will be okay with that won’t he?” Quatre asked her as he rubbed Triton’s lower back.

 

“Of course. Tro... Triton’s got an open invitation.” Catherine’s voice caught as she nearly called him by his wartime persona. That certainly wouldn’t do at a time like this.

 

Triton took a shuddering breath and stood up straight. “I love you two.” He hugged his sister and gave Quatre a kiss before smiling at them, “So, what’s for dinner?”

 

Quatre chuckled, “Your favorites and mine of course!” They moved into the small dining room and sat down to platters of lasagna, ziti pasta with marinara sauce, barbeque pork bao, salad, chocolate covered strawberries, and pumpkin pie.

 

Catherine chuckled at the display, “That’s quite a variety.”

 

“Heh.” Triton smiled at his lover, “We’ve found that food is always a good way to pick up someone’s flagging spirits.”

 

Quatre nodded his head and began dishing up what he wanted, “Help yourself to whatever you want. There’s milk, tea, or Primitivo wine to drink.”

 

Catherine and Triton helped themselves to food and drink and the three of them talked about anything and everything while they ate. It was nice to catch up with his sister in person and Triton could literally feel the tension leaving his body.

 

In the morning he packed what he would need at the circus and kissed his husband good-bye as he left with his sister. He already missed him. But he had his satellite phone and knew that Quatre would contact him with anything important and that the blonde would take his call no matter what he was doing if he needed to hear his voice.

 

Getting back into the swing of things with the circus only took him a couple of days, most of which was learning the names of people who were new. He had fun and thrilled to the crowd's gasps and cheers as he had knives thrown at him as he spun on a board, or did acrobatic tricks from the back of a lion. He watched the news every night with Catherine to keep up with the talks and how his husband seemed to be faring. He was so proud of Quatre, he and their other blonde dynamo Relena, took the world by storm with their strong senses of justice and peaceful ways. It seemed that the talks were going well.

 

Triton spent two months with the circus before he just couldn’t take being away from his husband anymore. He hugged his sister good-bye with a smile and headed home. He walked into the foyer smile still in place to see an angry Quatre spitting fire from his eyes at a man Triton knew to be a diplomat from one of the ‘wanting-to-war’ countries who had him pinned against the wall.

 

“You will get out of my husband’s face or I will deck you.” Triton’s deadpan voice broke through the yelling men like a knife.

 

“Triton!” Quatre’s face lit up and he rushed over to hug him, brushing the offending arm of the other man out of his way as he did so. “You didn’t tell me you were coming home!”

 

Triton smiled at him, “Sorry, I wanted it to be a surprise.”

 

The other man looked decidedly uncomfortable and Triton quirked an eyebrow at him. He stuttered a greeting and then a retreat before leaving through the door Triton had just entered. Triton gave his lover a questioning look and Quatre shook his head.

 

“He was determined that he could steal me away from you. Because I’m nice to everyone apparently that makes me easy. I think the man forgets I was a Gundam pilot.” Quatre sighed and held his husband tighter.

 

Triton smirked and wrapped his arms around Quatre, “I’m sure he does Love. I’m also sure he forgets how gorgeous I am. Because he was certainly nothing to look at.”

 

Quatre snorted and smacked his ass, “You dork. I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too.” They leaned in for a heated kiss before deciding to forego lunch in favor of reacquainting themselves with each other.


End file.
